1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of a battery unit enabling installation of a battery unit even in a vehicle, such as a three door-type vehicle, which has no luggage compartment. The present invention also relates to a setting structure of a seat for setting the rear seat to the floor of the vehicle without making a hole through the floor of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hybrid vehicles use a battery unit as an auxiliary driving power source in addition to a main driving power source. Since the battery unit used in a hybrid vehicle requires installation space, it is normally installed in the luggage compartment of the vehicle.
When the hybrid vehicle is provided with a luggage compartment, a part of the luggage compartment may be used for the battery unit. However, in three door-type hybrid vehicles, not provided with a luggage compartment, there is insufficient space for installing the battery unit. In addition, the portion of the vehicle body where the battery unit is installed is required to have a considerable degree of rigidity for supporting the battery unit, which is normally relatively heavy.
The present invention provides an installation structure of the battery unit even in a vehicle in which a luggage compartment is not provided.
The present invention also provides a setting structure of a seat for setting the rear seat to the floor of the vehicle without making a hole through the floor of the vehicle body so that the setting structure of the present invention is capable of preventing leakage of the gas through the vehicle body.